Antonio Banuelos vs. Hideo Tokoro
The fight was the Dream debut of Antonio Banuelos, taking place in the quarterfinals of the Dream world bantamweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Banuelos was stalking. Banuelos landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Four fifteen. Tokoro landed a jab. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Tokoro landed another nice jab. Banuelos landed an inside kick. Banuelos was trying to corner Tokoro. Three minutes. "HE'S SCARED!" Banuelos's corner called. Tokoro landed another jab and an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Tokoro landed another jab. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Tokoro slipped a big left hook nicely and a right cross as well. "Set it up!" One thirty-five. They clashed inside kicks. One fifteen as Banuelos landed a nice right hand. He landed a left hook to the liver. One minute. Banuelos was finding his rhythm. The ref called time, Banuelos never stopped hopping, the ref wanted more action. They continued. They exchanged. Banuelos landed an overhand right and a blocked high kick. Banuelos landed a right and another. Thirty. Tokoro blocked a high kick and ate one flush. Banuelos backed off. Fifteen. Banuelos sprawled stuffing a single. The first round ended. 10-9 Banuelos if they scored it the right way. The second round began. Tokoro landed a nice jab. And another. He landed an inside kick. Banuelos blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Tokoro landed a leg kick, nice switch kick. Banuelos nearly slipped. His legs must be affected somehow. Four fifteen. Tokoro landed a counter left hook. Four minutes. Banuelos landed an inside leg kick. "Let's work, Antonio!" Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Tokoro landed an inside kick with three minutes remaining. They exchanged. Banuelos grazed the chin with a right. Tokoro landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five left. Tokoro tried a flying knee, ate a right and slipped but stood. "STAY ON HIM!" Two fifteen. Tokoro landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Tokoro landed a leg kick. Banuelos landed an inside kick. One thirty-five. "Forward!" Tokoro ate a counter right hand. Banuelos landed a front kick. "AFTER HIM!" Banuelos blocked a high kick. One fifteen left there. Tokoro landed a jab. One minute. Tokoro stepped in with a knee to the body. Thirty-five. Banuelos dropped Tokoro very briefly with a counter right. Fifteen. Tokoro landed a high kick to the top of the head, nope that rocked Banuelos, Banuelos blocked a flying knee and got a single out of nowhere, he had the back. The second round ended. 10-9 Banuelos but close. The third round began and they touched both gloves together. Banuelos landed a left hook, he sprawled stuffing a double. Tokoro pulled guard and tried a triangle. Banuelos escaped easily. Four thirty-five. Tokoro underhooked the right arm. Banuelos's corner wanted him up. Tokoro turned towards a kimura. Four fifteen as he worked rubber guard. Banuelos landed three short rights. Four minutes. "LET HIM UP!" Banuelos worked short rights. "Stand up, Antonio!" Tokoro wanted that kimura again. Three thirty-five. The ref moved them to the center. Three fifteen remaining. Banuelos landed three rights. Three minutes. Tokoro still wanted that kimura. They stood breaking and Tokoro landed a right hand. Banuelos circled out. Tokoro was stalking. He landed a right cross and missed a flying knee. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Banuelos blocked a high kick. Two minutes as Banuelos swung wildly. Banuelos landed a left hook and ate a counter right hand. One thirty-five. Tokoro landed a left hook. He stepped in with a knee, Banuelos got a big double and had the back. Tokoro stood to the standing back, dropped down for a kimura. one fifteen. They scrambled, Tokoro rolled for a leglock. Banuelos escaped and had the back as they stood. One minute. Banuelos tripped Tokoro down, Tokoro wanted that kimura regardless. Banuelos slammed Tokoro's face into the mat. Tokoro stood to the standing back working a kimura, he went back dwon to his knees. Thirty remaining. Tokoro nearly had it there. Tokoro stood back up, then back down. He was back up. Banuelos tripped him down. He kneed the back of the leg three times. He kneed the back twice. The third round ended. 10-9 Tokoro but quite close. I'd give it to Banuelos. Split decision for Banuelos.